A New Beginning
by PrincessLyra94
Summary: What if Lyra was not an only child but she had a twin sister and three older half sisters. What is Lyra and her sisters were friend with the sailor scouts. What if Mrs. Coulter had come to get Lyra and her sisters when she was younger. Fallow them on an Adventure full of romance and betrayal. As they find out the lies that surround their past, present and future.
1. Chapter 1 Edited

Chapter One

One dark and stormy night in London, England, Marisa Coulter sat alone in her study thinking a smile on her face: _It is almost time soon I will have my precious angels back, and I will get my revenge on Lord Asriel. He was a fool to betray me and soon he will pay._ With this thought Marisa burst into evil laughter. Meanwhile in Oxford, England, four girls sat in their room at Jordan College unaware of what was transpiring in London. The oldest of the four at only fifteen years old, was already a stunning beauty. Robin had dark raven curls and dark brown eyes so dark they were almost black. Next came the twins Ari and Anna at thirteen. They were already stunning beauties with dark raven curls dark brown eyes. Lyra the youngest one at six almost seven was growing into a stunning beauty with light blond hair and the same dark eyes. "Robin do you ever wonder about your, Ari, and Anna's mother?" asked Lyra.

"Yes I do, I have a feeling that our mother is not dead despite what The Master told me."

"What about you Lyra?" Robin asked.

"I don't think that my parents are dead either. In fact, I think that The Master and Lord Asriel are keeping us away from our parents, 'Lyra told her.

"That is true, but why? "asked Robin.

"I don't know," Lyra replied.

"Well let's get some sleep I have a feeling that we will need it, "said Robin.

"Okay good night Robin," said Lyra.

"Good night Lyra," Robin replied.

As Robin, Ari, Anna, and Lyra slept blissfully unaware of the plot around them, Marisa Coulter was sitting in her study thinking to herself: _how do I get them out of Jordan College because The Master sure as hell will not just hand them over to me. I know I will use my charm to get to know the girls and get to come with me, and if the master still will not give them to me I will use my influence as an agent of the Maginsterum to get him to see reason. _Laughing to herself, Marisa Coulter turned the light in her study and went to bed.

The next day in Oxford, England, in the court yard at Jordan College Robin, Ari, Anna, and Lyra were walking when they heard someone callout: "Hey Robin, Ari, Anna, Lyra wait up. "They turned to see the blond-haired, blue-eyed Mina along with Serena who also had blond hair and blue eyes, the blue-haired and eyed Ami. Fallowed by the black-haired violate-eyed Rei and the brown-haired green eyed Lita running toward them.

"What are you guys doing here, "Exclaimed Robin!

"Duh we're here to see you" said Serena with her blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"I can't believe you guys are here," exclaimed Robin! Before the girls gave each other hugs.

"Believe it," said Lita before they started walking into the College to catch up.

Meanwhile in London Marisa walked into her study to sit down and go though her mail. She finds letter from Dame Hannah

My dear Marisa,

I hope this letter finds you well. I received a letter from the Master of Jordan College inviting me and my top scholars to a dinner party on September 14, 1996, and I instantly thought of you. I was wondering if you would like to join me. It has been too long since I saw you last, and I miss your company. Let me know what you decide.

Love

Dame Hannah

_This is perfect. I can join Dame Hannah at the dinner party and get Robin, Ari, Anna and Lyra out of Jordan without any unwanted problems. But how do I manage to get the Master to agree to let them come with me without much trouble? I will think of something and I will_ to write Dame Hannah now," Marisa thought.

My Dearest Dame Hannah,

I am well. I am honored that you thought of me when you received an invite from The Master of Jordan College. You are right; it has been to long since we last saw each other and even longer since I have seen the Master. I miss you both terribly. With that in mind it gives me great pleasure to inform you that will be able to join you at The Master's Dinner Party on September 14, 1996. I am looking forward to seeing you both. I hope this letter finds you well. See you soon.

Marisa Coulter

Two weeks Later Robin and the other girls were sitting in Courtyard at Jordan College When the Master walk up and said "I am having a dinner party tonight and I want you girls to attend it starts at 7:00 a clock, but I want you there at 6:50."

"Yes Master, "they replied.

Later that afternoon as the guests were arriving the girls were in Robin, Ari, Anna and Lyra's apartments finishing getting ready for the dinner party.

"Lyra hurry up and get in here, so I can fix your hair when I'm done with Ari's," Robin called. "Coming," Lyra called back.

"Why do you think the master wanted us there early?" asked Ami.

"I don't know any ideas Robin?" said Lita.

"No but it's weird is it not that all the sudden the Master wants us to come to his Dinner." Robin replied.

"Yes it is," said Ami

"You guys are being paranoid it is probably just that there are people that Master wants us to meet maybe some cute boys," Mina told them.

"Only you would think that the Master invited us to a dinner party to meet boys," Robin replied. "Hey I'm just looking on the bright side," Mina said

"True," the others replied.

Ten minutes later they were standing outside the Master's lodge knocking on the door. After a few minutes the door opened and reviled the Master who said

"Right on time girls come on in and fallow me there are guest anxious to see you."

"Who?" asked Robin and Ami.

"You will see soon enough."

"Ah here we are wait here while I go find the guests who want to see you," A few minutes later Robin Ari Anna and Serena felt an arm go around waist and a hand cover their eyes. They wiped around to find four smiling faces.

"Serenity what are you trying to do to us give us a heart attack and kill us," exclaimed Robin and Serena.

"Yes we were and you're still alive darn," said Serenity smiling at them.

"Hah hah very funny we have a comedian in the group," Robin said sarcastically.

"Hey you asked," said Serenity warping her in a hug.

"How have you girls been?" asked Serenity?

"We have been well and you," they answered

"I have been well to," Serenity said.

A few minutes later Lyra came up fallowed by the others who left to give them some alone time with their godparents saying "You guys will never guess who here".

"Please tell me it's not cute boys because if it is we will NEVER hear the end of it from Mina," Robin said.

"Don't worry Butterfly it's not unless you consider us cute boys," said an amused voice. Robin and Serena turned around to four very amused faces and exclaimed "Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista we can't believe you are here. What are you doing here"?

"We are here to see you all because we missed you of course," said Michelle.

"I 'm so happy that you are here," said Robin. Nobody got chance to reply because they saw the Master walking toward them and beside him was a woman with short raven curls.

"It's Mama," a stunned Ari to Robin and Anna in their minds though their physic link.

"Ari are you sure?" asked an equally stunned Anna.

"Yes I'm sure. What is she doing here, and what does she want?" asked Ari

"I don't know, but I bet we fixing to find out and remember to act like you don't know her we are not supposed to remember her," Robin said.

"Right,"

"Girls come here there is someone I want you to meet,"

"yes Master" "Figures they would disappear, "said Ari under her breath.

"Girls this is Mrs. Coulter. Mrs. Coulter this is pointing to them all starting with Lyra. "Lord Asriel's Nice Lyra on her right are Robin, Ari and Anna, next to Anna is Serena fallowed by Mina, Ami, Rei and Lita. Last but not least we have Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Trista".

"Nice to meet you all," said Mrs. Coulter

"Nice to meet you to," replied the girls. Before anyone could say anything else both Ari and Anna stormed off.

"Ari Anna wait where in the world are you going?"Robin called after them.

"You better go after them Robin," said the Master. Robin just nodded her head and went after her sisters.

"What hell was that?" asked Robin when she found her sisters

"Did you see that she acted like she had never seen us before or had any clue who we are." Ari exclaimed

"what did you expect Ari we aren't supposed to know who she is plus she hasn't seen us in seven years she might not have recognized us. Were bound to look different," Robin pointed

"I don't know what hell I was expecting and as far as not recognizing us she is our mother. Mothers are supposed to recognize their kids no matter what. Ari said with tears running down her face.

"I see what this is about, it's about yours and Anna's fantasy that mama would come find us and take us home and we would live happily ever after. That might still happen we don't know why she is here. Now go wash up and I will see you back in the party in a few minutes," Robin told them.

Back at the party Robin walked up to the others and the Master asked "Every thing ok."

"Yes there just having a hard time with Grandma Elizabeth and Grandmother Isabella being sick," Robin replied.

Thirty minutes later the girls were sitting talking when Amara said "What is he doing here," looking and pointing Robins ex boyfriend Alan.

"Isn't he supposed to be in jail," Mina asked.

"Yes he is why in the hell did they let him out," exclaimed Hotaru.

"Do want us to beat the hell out him Robin because we will," said Lita and Amara.

"Ya we totally will," the others said.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it but he isn't worth time or energy," Robin told them.

Before anyone could say a world the bell singling the start of dinner rang. When they reached the dining room find that they were to sit at the table with the Master, senior scholars, Mrs. Coulter and their godparents.

"At least we aren't sitting with Alan because I don't know if I could make though the meal without poisoning him," Amara whispered to Ari

"Amara as much as I agree with you that he should be dead poisoning him in front of the Master is not the right thing to do," Ari told her.

"So are you saying that if the Master wasn't here you'd let me poison him," said Amara

"Oh totally," Ari replied with an evil smirk. As they were walking up to the high table the others who had heard Ari's and Amara's conversation were shaking their heads and rolling their eyes at their friends. After they all took their seats the Master asked "Girls how are your lessons going." "Very good Master,"

"Robin you started taking an art and a music class didn't you," asked the Master "Yes I did," "How are they going," "Very well thank you,"

"So that's why you had paint in your hair the other day." Mina said6

"yes Mina that why I had paint in my hair. Any way Michelle how is your new album going," asked Robin? "

It is going very well but don't think you're off the hook just because you asked about my album we will talk about this later young lady," said Michelle in her no nonsense tone while pointing her fork at Robin

"Ya ya whatever you say mom," said Robin being the smart ass she is.

"I know you did not just say that, said Michelle.

"Yes I did so what," Robin. "Oh no you didn't "said Michelle

"oh yes I did," Robin."

The others were watching the argument with amusement but Ari took pity on her older sister and decide stop the argument by saying "I Finished my first young Adult story.

"Ari that's really great news," said Michelle.

After many words of praise dinner went smoothly and the girls went to bed with

smiles on their faces. Meanwhile in a castle in Castile Spain two women drew their last breaths and died. Early the next morning in Oxford England the girls were woke up by someone knocking on the door to their apartments. When Lyra with others right behind her opened the door a feeling of dread wash over them as it was reviled that it is was the Master in the door away."Girls sit down there is something I have to tell you." They did the Mater look at them with tears in his eyes and said "I regret to tell you that at 7:00 Am on this day September 15th 1996 Isabella of Castile and Elizabeth of York were found dead in their rooms at Castile Castle I am so sorry let me know if there is anything I can do for you," For a moment one said anything it was if all the air had been sucked out of the room. Then all at once thirteen gut wrenching cries of "NO WHY THEM? ANY ONE BUT THEM. THEY DID NOT DESERVE THIS.

Hearing the girls' cries of distress and grief Serenity who was already on her way to see the girls came running in the room. One look at the girl's faces told her what had happened but to be sure she asked "Elizabeth and Isabella?"

"Yes sometime last night."

Then reality hit "Oh no Lex. What will happen to Lex?" almost instantly looks of grief were replaced with looks of sadness and worry and then Robin pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling,"asked Mina

. "You will see," Robin replied and put the call on speaker phone.

When the call was answered they heard the less perky voice of Anastasia say "hey baby doll what can I do for you today?"

"Hey Anastasia We need you to see if Elizabeth and Isabella's wills have cleared and I need you to change the travel records to say that we can attend the funeral," said Robin.

"let me see the wills are still being settled and the travel records have been changed to say you can attend the funeral and I will call you when the wills clear you girls take care of them," said Anastasia

"we will," the others said.

"Bye every one," "Bye Anastasia,"

"We are going be in so much trouble when this is done," said Ami.

"Ami" exclaimed the others!

"What this plan is bound to blow up in our faces," Ami told them.

"Are you saying we should not go to the funeral," asked Rei?

"No we definitely should go; I'm just pointing out how much trouble we are going to be in but it's worth it." Ami replied.

"Catch me Robin I'm going to faint," Mina said dramatically.

"Mina you are such a Drama Queen," Robin said with a laugh.

"Yep that's why you love me," said Mina.

"That your personality and loving nature," Robin replied. Two hours later Robin's cellphone started ringing it was Anastasia. "Hey Anastasia what did you find out," asked Robin?

"First things first can you put the call on speakerphone?"

"Sure give me a second. OK you're on speakerphone."

"Ok according to Isabella's will states that Lex will go where Robin, Ari, Ann and Lyra are and god forbid in the event something happened to them Lex will go with Serena and Darien. Isabella's will also state That Robin gets her diamond tiara and that her Ari, Anna and Lyra will split the jewelry that she didn't leave to Catherine, Mary and Elizabeth. Her only request in that is that Lyra gets her rosary. Ami will get her chess set. Ami, Robin and Darien with their favorite books for her personal collection. Serena and Mina will split her ball gowns. Mina will get her gold hair brush and mirror set while Serena with get her silver one. Rei will get her ruby tiara and all her ruby hair clips. Lita will get all her cook books and her emerald hair clips. Hotaru will get her sapphire tiara and hair clips. Amara will get her Piano and music. Michelle will get her violin and music. Also Michelle and Robin split her art supplies. Trista will get her sewing supplies and Digital camera. Elizabeth's will state that Robin will get her gold tiara and Lyra will get her silver one. Robin, Ari, Anna and Lyra will also have spilt her jewelry that she didn't leave to Anne, Ellie, Kristen and Dina. Ami will get her laptop.

"Thanks Anastasia," said the girls

"No problem let me know if you need anything else," said Emily Anne,

"Bye Anastasia."

"Bye girls."


	2. Chapter 2 Edited

Chapter two

"Lex is that really you," Asked a stunned Robin?

"Yes Robin it's really me. Hi everyone," Lex said

"Hi Lex," they said.

Robin moved aside to let Lex and the Master come into the room. Lex came in but the Master did not instead he turned to Lex and said "I will leave you to catch up and I will be back later." With that the Master left.

Lex turned the girls and said "I brought some your stuff."

While the girls were going through their stuff from Elizabeth and Isabella elsewhere in the college the Master walked in to his study to find the person had left to met was already in his study.

"Of course you are already here," said the master taking his seat.

"Did expect anything else Master," asked his guest?

"No I would not expect anything else from you Marisa.

Even though I know the answer I am going to ask any way. Why are you here Marisa," he asked with a sigh?

"You are right Master you do know why I am here," she said with a smirk

. "You cannot take them and I will not let you," the Master said with an icy glare.

"I can and I will," Marisa says with a smile while holding out a piece of paper for the Master to see.

"You see I never gave up my custody rights to Robin, Ari, Anna or Lyra. So you see you do not really have a choice," Marisa said with smirk.

"Fine but you are explaining this not me. Wait here I will go get them," said the Master heading toward the girl's apartments. About ten minutes later the master knocked on the door to the girl's apartments before opening the door. When he opened the door he noticed Robin was not in the room and asked "Were is Robin,"

"She had a phone call she is in her room," Mina answered. Then they heard Robin's bedroom door opened and she walked back in the room.

"Robin, Ari, Anna and Lyra I need you to come with me."

"Yes Master."

As they neared the Master's study each in their own thoughts they heard the familiar click of heels and turned to find the last person they expected to see "Kristen you should not be here." "What no hello Master?"

"I do not have time for this right now."

"I know she is here and what she is trying to do. What I do not understand is why you are letting her do it."

"She never gave up her custody right I do not have a choice."

"Wait a minute don't we get a say in this."Robin asked

"Yes you, Ari and Anna do. Lyra on the other hand does not and since I know that all three of you will go where ever Lyra is I am intervening and taking you with me. She does not have any right to take you."

"And you do Kristen after the hell you put Robin though put all of s though. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SET ROBIN UP WITH THAT BASTARD," Ari screamed!

"Yes I do. Everything I did was to protect you girls."

"PROTECT US! SETING ROBIN UP WITH AN ABUSIVE BOYFRIEND WAS TO PROTECT HER. SETING ANNA AND I WITH A VERBALLY ABUSIVE BEST FRIEND WAS TO PROTECT US. YA RIGHT!"

" I had my reasons for doing those things and yes I was supposing to protect you.

"OH REALLY HOW WAS ROBIN WINDING UP IN A COMA FOR TWO MONTHS PROTECTING HER. SHOULD COULD HAVE DIED SHE ALMOST DID," Ari screamed at Kristen.

"Ari you need to calm down," the Master cut in.

"NO I WON'T CALM DO! WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH HER.? YOU ALWAYS SIDE WITH HER. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US INSTEAD YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND LET THIS HAPPEN. I HATE YOU BOTH! Ari yelled and turned around and ran off.

"Robin I …"

"NO DON'T JUST DON'T SAY IT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. JUST LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE BOTH OF YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN," ROBIN SCREAMED and went to find Ari.

Where did Ari run off to? Will the girls to with Marisa to London? Stay tuned to find out.


	3. Chapter 3 Edited

Chapter Three

After leaving the Master and Kristen Robin Anna and Lyra ran back to their apartments. When they reached their apartments they opened the door saying "Guys we need your help finding Ari were outside the Master study when we ran into Kristen and Ari got into it with Kristen. Then she ran off,"

"Ok let's go find Ari," said Amara.

After half an hour of searching they found Ari. "Ari thank god we found you," Robin said but then she noticed that Ari was not alone.

"What hell are you two doing here," Robin said with an icy glare.

"What no hello for old friends?"

"You two are not what I would considering that the last time I saw you Mike was when I broke up with you after I caught you cheating on me and the last time I saw Alan before the other night was the night he beat me so hard I wound up in the hospital in a coma for almost two months." "Well to answer your question we saw Ari crying and figured that you would be here sooner or later and we could deliver this message back off and tell your friends the same unless you want someone else to get hurt," and with that they were gone.

"What the hell was that about," asked Mina?

"I think I know let's go inside and I will explain," Robin told them.

Once they were back in their apartments and they had sat down Robin stated to explain "There is something that Ari, Anna and I have been keeping from you all. Our mother is not dead. About eight years ago a certain event that it is not my place to revile unfolded leading our mother to erase our memories and brought us to Jordan Collage hoping that we would be safe from the plot unfolding around us. Unfortunately, that did not happen because our memories were not successfully erased and Kristen also found us. I am telling you this because our mother is here at Jordan and she wants to take us to London. Our mother is Mrs. Coulter and she is not just mine, Ari and Anna's mother she also Lex's and Lyra's mother.

"But how? Why didn't you tell me before," asked Lyra?

"That is our fault," Serenity from the door way were she was standing with Mrs. Coulter. "Once we realized that Robin Ari and Anna still had their most memories we decide that it was safer for everyone if the truth stay hidden until it was time for it to come out," said Serenity.

"Then it really is time isn't it," asked Robin

"I am afraid so darling," said Mrs. Coulter

"Do you want to do the spell or do you want us t do it," asked Serenity.

"I will do it," said Robin

"Everyone please form a circle and join hands," asked Serenity they did

"Ready Robin?" "Ready Serenity and Robin started saying the spell. It is time for us to remember the truth let us remember all that has been hidden from us. Once Robin finished the spell all the girls started to glow.

"Well there are remembering," Marisa said.

"Yes they are," Serenity answered. "I just hope they do not hate us," Marisa said.

"I do not think they will hate us. They will more than likely be upset with us," Serenity.

Thirty minutes later the girls woke up. "Let get me this straight Serena. You Mina, Robin, Ari, Anna, Lex and Lyra are cousins now and in the Silver Millennium," Rei asked.

"Yep that right I will explain the rest. As you all know Robin was born ten days before me but while Mother and Aunty Marisa were pregnant they decide that we would both be presented to the public on the same day. ` Which we were I was presented as Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom and the Dream Kingdom and Robin was presented as Princess Robin of the Dream Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom. What you don't know is that if anything happened to mother I would go into Aunty Marisa's care same with Robin if anything happened to Aunty Marisa but if something happened to both of them we were to go into Aunty Nehellenia care. You also don't know that Robin is Sailor Dream and that Ari, Anna, Lex and Lyra are also sailor scouts. Ari is Sailor Elemental Mars. Anna is Sailor Venus. Lex is Sailor Elemental Jupiter and Lyra is Sailor Elemental Mercury."

"Is there a Sailor Elemental Moon and if so who" asked Lita.

"There is. Elemental Moon is Nephrenia who is also our cousin," Serena answered.

"Why now very has been peaceful," asked Ami?

"Actually Ami it has not been peaceful there has not been any attacks that looked like anything but typical murder, Kidnapping ECT. There for we felt like we should not get involved and cause people to panic because they think the police can't handle it. Plus, they have been planning the best way leer us out," Trista told her.

"Ya and they found it," Robin said.

"Are you suggesting that the enemy Killed Elizabeth and Isabella to leer us out," Ami asked? "No that is not what I am suggesting that is exactly what I am saying," Robin replied.

"Then there is a good chance that they will attack at the funeral. We need to be on our guard," Mina told them.

"Oh that reminds me we are leaving for London in morning. Have fun packing," Serenity said as she was walking out the door with Marisa.

"Please tell me she did not just say that," Serena whinnied.

"Sorry Sere she did say that," said Lita.

"But I HATE packing," Serena cried!

"The sooner you stop whining and start packing the sooner we can sink off to have fun and have our own private marmoreal service for Elizabeth and Isabella at the Silver Millennium," said Rei. That is a great idea Rei. I cannot think of a better way to celebrate their life then going to their favorite restaurant/dance hall. After all they wouldn't want us to sit around and mope, instead they would want us to celebrate their lives the way they did. They were always smiling and lived life to the fullest. Every time they came to visit we always went to eat and dance at there, so it's only fitting that we celebrate their life at the Silver Millennium." Robin answered. After about thirty minutes of packing they finished packing and started off to the Silver Millennium. "We are going to be in so much trouble," Ami said.

"Ami quite being such a worrywart. Relax and have some it is our last night of freedom before we go to London and our chance to remember Grandma Elizabeth and Grandmother Isabella in the special way we want," Robin told her.

"Ya Relax Ami," the others replied.

"Alright I surrender I'm out numbered," said Ami.

"Yes onward to the club were fun and dancing awaits us," Mina said. About ten they reached the club and inside to find five people they did not except find.

"Darien, Malachite, Neflite, Zoicite and Jedite what are doing here aren't you suppose to be training," the girls asked?

"We are taking a break for a few days and decide to surprise you guys because we missed you," Malachite answered.

"That is sweet we missed you to," Said Mina.

"Since you guys have been out of the news loop you don't know what's happened right," Serena asked?

"Right what has happened," asked Neflite

"A lot let's get sodas and sit down then we will get you caught up," Serena.

Once they were all sitting down Serena turned to Robin and asked "Do you want to start?"

"Sure it all started three weeks ago one night before bed Lyra and I were talking and Lyra asked me if I ever wonder about mine Ari's and Anna's Mother. I told her that I did and that I did not think that's she was dead. Anyway a few nights ago the Master had a dinner party and invited us. Turns out I was right because Mine, Ari's and Anna's Mother was a guest at the party. The dinner party went fairly well and we were all happy but that happiness was not to last. The next day nine o'clock there was a knock on the door to our rooms, robin paused and took a deep breath before continuing it was the Master and he came to tell us that Elizabeth and Isabella were dead. Then a today Lex came to stay with us and then this afternoon the Master came to our rooms and said for us to, come with him. I figured that he was taking us to his study to tell that we were going to go to London with mom in the morning which now we all are but on the way we ran into Kristen. Ari got into a fight with Kristen and ran off. When we found Ari Alan and Mike were with her. They told us to back off and you know the rest.

"First things first are all of you ok and is there anything we can do," the guys asked?

"Yes we are all fine and Yes help us defeat the bastards that killed Isabella and Elizabeth and protect Lyra, Lex, Robin, Ari, Anna, Serena, Nephrenia and their crystals at all cost," answered Michelle and Ami at the same time.

"Without you even asking," said the guys.

After finishing their drinks most of girls hit dance floor Serena with Darien, Mina with Malachite, Ami with Zoicite, Rei with Jedite, Lita with Neflite, Amara with Michelle, Ari and Anna with Lex and Lyra. While the others were dancing Robin, Trista and Hotaru sat talking. "I wish it was peaceful like this all the time," Robin said with a sigh.

"Me too they look so happy and care free," said Hotaru.

"Yes they do," said Trista.

"Do you think they have strength and will power to fight and injure people who were their friends," asked Hotaru?

"I hope so," Robin answered.

"I 'm sure they will," said Trista

"I'm tired of worrying about the enemy. It is our last night of freedom before we have to start training again let dance or order more sodas relax and enjoy it," Robin said.

"Yes," agreed Trista and Hotaru. After a lot of sodas and dancing everyone went home and went to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4 Edited

Chapter Four

The next morning all the girls except Serena and Mina were sitting in the living room of their Dorm when Serenity and Marisa knocked on the door before they came in. "Good Morning girls," said Serenity and Marisa.

"Good Morning," they replied.

"Where are Serena and Mina," asked Serenity?

"Where they usually are at 9:00 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday," Robin said shaking her head

"Still in bed," Serenity said rolling her eyes.

"Yep," Robin said also rolling her eyes.

"Some things will never change," said Marisa shaking her head.

"Tell me about it you think they would start to grow up and actually get up when their alarm went off. Anyway have you girls tried to wake them up," asked Serenity?

"Yes five times the buckets of water are on the kitchen counter," Robin answered knowing what her Aunt was thinking.

A few minutes later they heard screams of "Ahh that was cold Mama."

And "Ahh that's cold Aunty Marisa.

"Fifteen minutes or it will be ice water next time," said Serenity and Marisa as they were leaving.

Screams of "Ice water why do you hate us," were heard from Serena and Mina as Serenity and Marisa closed their bedroom doors.

Then Serenity and Marisa walked back in the living room to find the rest of the girls on the floor laughing so hard their faces were red and tears were run down them. Then ten minutes later out of nowhere a familiar beam of pink light appeared and an eight-year-old Rini fell out of it on to the floor.

"Hi guys," said Rini as she was standing up and dusting herself off.

"Hey Rini," everyone but Marisa said.

Seeing the confused look on her mother's face Robin looked at Serenity and said "Will you handle this one while I go check on Serena and Mina?"

"Yes I will," said Serenity.

Robin nodded her head and went to check on Serena and Mina.

Serenity turned to and said "Marisa meet Rini Serena's future daughter and you're great-nice." "Hello Rini," said Marisa with smile.

"Hello Aunty Marisa," said Rini.

"Five minutes or I'm coming back in with the whip cream," Robin called.

Five minutes later Serenity and Marisa left and then Serena and Mina walked into the living room and looked at Rini and said "Do we get a hug or are you going to just sit there."

"Serena Mina,"Rini cried as she went to hug them.

"So Rini what have you been up to since we last saw you, asked Mina?

"I have been taking more art lessons and I started taking music lessons. What about you," asked Rini?

"That's great I'm happy you found something you enjoy. I have been studying harder and working toward my dream of being an Idol," Mina answered.

"That's great I'm proud of you. Can I hear you sing sometime," asked Rini?

"Sure you can. In fact, I would love for you to," Mina answered.

"Thank you Mina," said Rini.

"You're welcome Rini." Said Mina

"Robin what have you been up to since I saw you last," asked Rini?

"I have started taking art and music lessons again, and yes you can see one of my paintings, and yes I will sing and play the guitar for you." Robin answered

"That wonderful news I can't wait to see your painting and hear you perform," said Rini.

"What about you Serena," asked Rini?

"I have been studying harder and taking cooking lessons from Lita" Serena answered.

"That good I'm proud of you," said Rini.

"Thank you Rini," Serena said.

"You're welcome Serena,"

"what about you Rei," asked Rini?

"Some old same old," Rei answered.

Rini gave her a knowing smile and turned to Lita and asked "What about you Lita?"

"I have been working on my first cookbook."

"That's great news," exclaimed Rini!

Turning to Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, Ari, Anna and Lyra and asked "How have things been going for all of you?"

"Things have been good," they replied.

"Rini don't get me wrong I'm thrilled that you here but why are you here," asked Robin?

"I'm here because I wanted to come to visit and I wanted to go to Elizabeth's and Isabella's funeral," Rini answered.

"Ok," Robin said.

"We should start getting everything ready to go," Michelle told them.

"Ya we should," said everyone but Rini said.

"Where are you all going," asked Rini? "We are going to London with Aunty Serenity and Aunty Marisa," Mina answered.

"Oh. Anything I can help with," asked Rini?

"Yes you can help Robin make sure that Serena and Lyra have all their stuff." Mina told her

. "Ok," Rini said and went off to help Robin.

Half an hour later Serenity came back in and asked, "Are you girls almost ready to go?"

"Almost we're just waiting on Serena and Lyra," Mina answered.

"We heard that "Serena and Lyra yelled!

"You were supposed to," Mina yelled back!

Robin walked into the living room shaking her head saying, "I swear I'm going to change my name and leave the country."

"What did Serena and Lyra do this time," Mina asked with sympathetic smile?

"The question is what did they not do," Robin answered.

"They're still packing aren't they," asked Mina?

"Yes they are," Robin said.

"Let me guess they can't find everything can they," asked Mina?

"No they can't. This why I told them to pack everything last night but no they never listen. I give up they are impossible," Robin said with an exaggerated sigh as she flopped down on the couch. The others just looked at each other smiling and started laughing.

"It's not funny guys." Serena and Lyra whined.

"Yes it is and if you had finished all your packing last night like we told you to you would not have this problem," Serenity said. Before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the door. When Mina opened the door they saw the guys standing there.

"Come on in Guys," Mina told them

"Thank Mina oh and Robin there is someone downstairs who wants to see you," said Malachite. "Alexi "she screamed running out the door and past Marisa on her way down stairs. While Robin was running down stairs Marisa walked in and asked

"Why is Robin Running downstairs."

"You will find out soon enough," Serena told her as she was walking in with Lyra.

"And in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Said Mina. Right has she finished the door swung open reveling Robin and a blond haired green eyed boy.

"Alex "Lyra screamed and ran over to him.

"Lyra" Alex said while scooping her up into a hug.

"Looks like you've been replaced Robin," Serena said with a smile.

"Yes it does," Robin agreed.

"You know what this is means right," Serena asked grinning evilly.

"War," Robin stated also grinning evilly. With that said Lyra screamed while jumping out of Alexi's arms and running out the door f by Alexi, Robin and Serena.

"Really guys what are we eleven," Rei called out shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Hey no fair you're big than I am," Lyra exclaimed!

"All is fair in love and war twerp," said Robin and Serena.

"Robin, Serena and Lyra stop goofing around and get in here and help us," Darien called.

"Or what Darien you'll pelt us with roses," Lyra called back.

"Yes or I could just blackmail you," Darien replied.

"As long as you remember that anything you have on us we have something twice as bad on you," Robin said as she was walking through the door fallowed by Serena, Lyra and Alex.

"How did you manage that," asked Jedite?

"We are girls we are naturally vindictive and conniving blackmailing is almost second nature to us," Robin replied. Everyone just laughed. Later that day when everyone arrived at Marisa's house on the out skirts of London they were surprised to learn that Serenity had bought the houses next door and one across the street. With Serenity, Serena, Mina, Ami, Rei, Lita and Rini living in the house to the left. With Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Trista living in the house on the right side. While Darien, Malachite, Neflite, Zoicite, and Jedite are living across the street.

The next day the girls were at Serenity's house getting ready to go to Elizabeth's and Isabella's funeral. The girls were in Serena's room talking.

"Do you think we will run into Mike and Alan at the funeral," asked Serena?

"I hope not I am in the mood to deal with them today," Robin answered.

"You who else will most likely at the funeral, said Mina?

"No who," Serena asked? "Jason," said Mina.

"God I hope not I do not want to see or talk to him," Robin said.

"I hate to be the bear of bad news but he more than like be there after he is Elizabeth's grandson and Robin, Ari, Anna's brother," said Ami.

"He may be Elizabeth's grandson but he sure as hell is not my brother, Robin commented.

"He is not our brother either," said Ari and Anna

"I see you guys haven't forgiven Jason," a voice came from the doorway.

"No we haven't can you blame us after what he did Anastasia," asked Robin?

"No I cannot anyway Serenity sent me up here to tell you it is time to go," said Anastasia.

"Everyone ready," asked Serena?

"As we ever will ever be," answered Ari.

Four hours later as they were getting ready to leave the grave site the girls heard the last three voices they expected to hear say

"Hello girls it has been a while."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Moon Crisis Power, Make Up" Serena and Rini yelled out!

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up " Mina yelled out!

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up" Ami yelled out!

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up" Rei yelled out!

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up" Lita yelled out!

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up" Amara yelled out!

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up" Michelle yelled out!

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up" Hotaru yelled out!

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up" Trista yelled out!

"Dream Crystal Power Make Up" Robin yelled out!

"Mars Elemental Crystal Power Make Up" Ari yelled out!

"Mercury Elemental Crystal Power Make Up " Anna yelled out!

"Jupiter Elemental Crystal Power Make Up" Lex yelled out!

" Venus Elemental Crystal Power Make Up " Lyra yelled out,

" What the hell are you all doing here Jason, Adam and Jay" Robin said with a flat tone.

" Not even a hello before you transform and asked why we're here I'm hurt sister dearest," Jason said in mocking tone.

" Ok fine how are you bother dearest, Adam, Jay," Robin in a sugary sweet tone?

"We are doing fine. How about all of you? You know why," Jason said in the mocking tone

" We are doing fine as well sad that Elizabeth and Isabella are dead but fine. No. Why?"

" Because now that Elizabeth and Isabella are dead there is no Protect you, and your pathetic little friends. Now we can finely see who will come out on top unless your too scared and runaway and hide again," Jason with a smirk.

" We are not scared of you and we have not been hiding we have been training so that when this moment came we could kick your sorry asses to pluto and back." Robin said also with a smirk not let Jason get a rise out of her.

" As much as I would love to stay and prove you wrong but I can't since I have other things to take care of have fun training until next time sis " Jason said and with that they were gone

" We should head home and tell the others about this so we can figure out what to do about this," Ami said.

"Yes we should. The sooner we have plan the better. That was to easy it's not like them to just walk away without a fight and I don't them nor do I like the fact they left without a fight and little taunting," said Robin.

The next day everyone gathered in the living room of the house of Marisa Serenity and the girls except for Amara Michelle Hotaru and Trista bought so that to figure out a plan of action.

"What do you think they are planning," asked Alexi?

" I don't know but we need to find a place to start training and fast. Anybody have any ideas," asked Ami

"What about the old family house that our great uncle Mathew lived in before he died. It has a yard big enough for us to set up an optical course and target practice a couple of miles from here. Uncle Mathew left it to our dad and he never sold it." Ari replied

"oh yeah we used to play there all the time and I'm sure mom will not but we should ask her first. Great idea Ari. If i remember correctly the yard is surrounded by trees, so we wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing us transform," Robin said

"We should work on hand to hand combat just in case since most of our attacks are long range. So far we have been lucky most of our opponents have favored long range attacks as well. we can't count on that this time after all we know that they have been behind at least a few murders and kidnappings. Also I'm willing to bet that they have been behind several murders and kidnappings. After all, when Mina was Sailor V she had to use some hand to hand combat," Serena said seriously.

"Pinch me I must be dreaming Serena that is a strategically smart, logically sound and serious plan," Robin said with disbelief and awe in her tone.

" Hey, I take offense to that statement. Just because I am not always the serious person, or a strategist that does not mean I can't come up with a strategically smart, logically sound and serious plan.

" I know that Sere, it's just that I'm used to hearing these type of plans from Ami, Rei, Lita and sometimes Mina. Especially considering your talents lie else where, such as your amazing sense of empathy, and no one can find a sale at the mall, or a good food place as fast as you just to name a few." Robin told her.

"Finally someone recognizes my finer talents for what they are. Thank you Robin," said Serena

" No problem Sere thats what I'm here for. Now back to Sere's point we should add hand to hand combat to our training routine. After all we know that the enemy is willing to sink to kidnapping and murder we can not count on them to play fair or play by a specific set of rules. More than likely what they will do is play by one set of rules until we figure out the rules then they will change the rules and/or throw us a curve ball. It is best to be prepared for any outcome and expect the unexpected." Robin said in a grim tone.

" Both Robin and Serena made excellent points on why we should work on hand to hand combat but they forgot one thing. We already know that the enemy is willing to kidnap and commit murder. We count on the fact that they will not hesitate to put us in a situation where there are hostages and we cannot use our powers since we may hit one of the hostages, " Lita said.

" That is a good point Lita. Along with hand to hand combat we should work on our speed and agility," said Rei

"Is the house big enough that we could set up booby traps in it and use it as an obstacle course to work on our speed and agility," asked Ami looking at Robin, Ari, and Anna?

"Yes it has three floors, If I remember correctly the third floor laid out like a maze that is filled with secret passageways to other parts of the house, and hidden rooms throughout the house," answered Ari with a smile on her face.

"Yes there is secret passage ways and hidden rooms but there will be no locking people in any of them especially Hotaru, Lex, Lyra and Rini," Robin giving Ari and Anna a stern glare.

"Aw you ruin all our fun," Ari exclaimed!

" I wasn't allowed to do it to the two of you, so you two aren't allowed to do it to them," replied Robin.

" Ok fine we promise not to lock Hotaru, Lex, Lyra, and Rini in any of the secret passageways or hidden rooms," Ari and Anna replied.

" Ok now that we have established that Ari and Anna will not be locking Hotaru, Lex, Lyra and, Rini up let's move on to the next topic. How long it is going to take to get everything set up," Mina stated.

"To get everything set up with all of helping out at the most it will take maybe two weeks," Robin replied.

" Ok then we should probably set up the backyard to do target practice and to work on hand to hand combat first.' said Ami ' Oh by the way do we know when Luna and Artemis are going to be back and do they know to come here instead of Tokyo," asked Ami.

"That is a good idea Ami and I'm not sure when Luna and Artemis will be here or if they know to here or not ' answered Robin ' What about you guys,'" Robin asked looking at Serena and Mina?

"No I do not know when Luna and Artemis are going to be back or if they know to here instead of Tokyo what about you Serena," Asked Mina?

"I don't know either," replied Serena shaking her head.

"Hmm do we know where they are, what they are doing, and if there is a way to contact them," asked Malachite with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"No we don't, but I will ask Mama. If anyone knows it is her and I'll let her know what we have discussed," Serena answered while getting up out of her seat in order to go to her mom's study.

When Serena arrived at the door to her study she raised her hand to knock on the door.

After hearing Serenity answer with a faint "Come in."

Serena opened the door to reveal Serenity sitting in her desk chair while Marisa sat in a chair opposite of her in front of the desk.

"Mama, Aunty Marisa can I talk to you for a minute," asked Serena as she closed the door.

"Of course you can Serena have a seat," Serenity answered pointing to the seat next to Marisa.

Serena sat in down next to Marisa taking a deep breath she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts "As you know as the girls and I were leaving Isabella and Elizabeth's funeral we were stopped by Jason, Adam, and Jay. Then they preceded to inform us that a now that Isabella and Elizabeth are dead and unable to protect us that we would see who would come out on unless we were to scared and decide to` runaway again. to Which Robin replied that we were not scared nor were we hiding that we were training so we that and I quote 'when this moment came we could kick your sorry butts to Pluto and back. We were also wondering if we could use the old Coulter family to in order to train and set up an obstacle course in the house."

"Of course she did. I wonder where she learned that." Serenity said looking at Marisa.

"Yeah who does that sound like," replied Serena also, looking at Marisa.

"What is that supposed to mean." Marisa said with a glare.

"That even though you both deny it you and Robin are so eerily similar in your mannerisms and personality. Ari and Anna are eerily similar to you as well but, it is not a bad thing that they did not inherited any of Edwards personality and mannerisms,' replied Serenity.

"I agree with Mama they do act like you Aunty Marisa. They do not talk about their father every much but, from what they have said I agree and I am positive that they would agree too that it is not a bad thing that they did not inherit anything from him." Serena said.

"Oh alright as much as I hate to admit it you both are right they do act like me." Marisa admitted

"Pinch me Serena I must be dreaming, Marisa just admitted someone other than her was right," Serenity said dramatically.

"Alright enough of that. Yes, Serena you all can use the Coulter family house to train and obstacle course. Now get out of my study so I can have so peace and quiet and get some work done," Marisa said in a playful tone.

"Alright thank you Aunty Marisa," said Serena as she and Serenity where leaving the study.

"You welcome," she replied.


End file.
